Three Choices
by Kate Lily
Summary: An update of the infamous story


Three Choices __

Disclaimer: Digimon Adventure, its characters and episode events are copyright of TOEI Animation Studios and are licensed in the United States by Fox Kids. As much as I hate both companies {TOEI for making Sorato true and Fox for bad dubbing}, I can't take credit for anything in this story other than its plot and my original character Maelyn. Also, I have to say that I do not encourage underage drinking and sexual activity in anyway. I may be another dumb teenager, but I know better.

__

Warning: Yaoi and Yuri await you. Hehe, it was so very uncharacteristic of me to write something like this and I probably never will again. But for strong language and sexual content I give this my personal rating of R. If you're a kid, STOP READING NOW! And if you absolutely can stand homosexuality, then go rant to a priest or someone. I don't want to hear it. I've got too many gay friends to possibly have any problem with it. So go flame me elsewhere. 

Three Choices

(AKA the Dangers of Underage Drinking) 

By Kat-chan

"Hey Maelyn, toss me another beer."

Wow, I thought, for being a genius, Izzy could really pack away the booze. I tossed him the frosty can from the tiny fridge in my basement. It must have been his sixth. Helping myself to a second, I returned to the large, round poker table.

"So, what's the game gonna be boys?"

"Well," Jyou burned a fierce red; "you and the other guys play."

I looked to Sora and Mimi; they must be two-beer-queers; who sat suspiciously close on the old sofa. They smiled, content only to watch.

"So, Maelyn, what's you poison?" Taichi was trying (and failing should I add?) to be suave. 

I pursed my lips and looked over the three young men willing to play my little game. They were all in good shape and had enough alcohol in them to comply. A sweet smile spreading across my face, I made my suggestion.

"I vote for strip poker."

Two jaws dropped, then reformed into grins. Yamato, however, only arched a single golden eyebrow at me.

"What's the matter, Yama?" I teased. "Afraid of losing your shirt?"

"Bet I'd last longer than you," he snorted. My plan working perfectly, he stubbornly dealt the cards.

It was an easy and enjoyable game, both Taichi and Izzy has lost all their clothing before either Yamato or I had taken off our shoes. They sat naked, much to the girls' enjoyment and shivered in their cold metal chairs.

I hardly cared, my only focus was defeating Yamato, as I was the opposite was true of him. He dealt again, his hardened icy blue gaze never leaving mine as the long awaited showdown between bitter rivals began. Our drinks forgotten, there was only the game.

A Full House! Yes! Yamato was going down, I could feel it in my bones. With an uppity grin, I laid out my hand.

A Royal Flush met it. Shit, I groaned. How on Earth had he pulled that off? Sighing and noticing a bit of blood dripping form Jyou's nose, I undid the buttons of my blouse and let it slip to the floor. 

It continued like that, slow and alternating until both of us were left with only one garment on. But we never let our stares be diverted, no matter how hot I thought he looked, or him me. 

The last hands were laid out, the cards set down one by one in unison. His hand, threes 5's, two 6's. Mine, three 10's, two 9's.

I jumped out of my chair, proceeding to dance around as I pulled my clothes back on. My full house had beaten his! I held out a hand toward him expectantly.

"Hand over those shorts, Yama."

With quiet dignity, Yamato stood tall and slowly drew off his silk boxers. Sora and Mimi squealed in delight from the sofa as the other boys politely turned their heads. As for myself, I could hardly contain my laughter. It wasn't that Yamato had any physical defects, in fact he was quite well endowed. No, it was simply that I had finally proven myself to be his better, at least in my alcohol soaked mind.

"Well, what should we play next?" I asked, triumphantly throwing m my enemy his underwear. "And this time everyone has to play."

"Truth or Dare?" Izzy piped in.

"Kinda what I had in mind," I shrugged. "You see, I invented a game when I lived in LA. It's called Tree Choices. You get to pick form three different dares. You guys games?" I grinned, this was going to be absolutely hilarious.

"Ok," said Taichi, "I'll start! Maelyn you either have to . . . um . . . drink five beers in a row, lick a toilet seat, or . . . ummm . . . eat a bug?"

I frowned. "Geeze, Taichi. What grade are you in anyway?" Before he could answer, I added, "someone gimme those beers."

I made short work of it, and, more than slightly affected, I turned back on my enemy. What torturous task would I have him do?

"Yama," I started slowly, "either you can do a pole dance strip, drink a full mug of Izzy's piss, or," I grinned wickedly through the long pause. "You can French kiss Taichi for three minutes."

His face turned a beet-red as he carefully mulled over the decision and ignored Taichi's wailing. Minutes went by, and still no answer.

"Well?" I asked, my foot tapping impatiently.

"I hate you, bitch girl," he growled, turning to his wild haired best friend.

"Oh, Taichi," I added before they could begin. "This will count as one of your turns as well."

"Great," he muttered before his lips became otherwise occupied. 

Izzy, Jyou, Mimi and Sora nearly died of suffocation from laughing so hard. I, however, struggled to keep a straight face as I closely examined the kiss. They were actually sharing spit, and, after the first minute, I was shocked to see that Taichi was beginning to enjoy himself. He made soft cooing sounds, his eyes blissfully closed as he tried to prompt the kiss further. I think, too, that he even sneaked in a grab of Yamato's ass.

Yamato, on the other hand, was completely revolted. With every muscle in his body tensed, he stood totally still, as if to run at any moment. He must think he's kissing Jun, I thought wryly and checked the time. So, I let them go until five minutes. What's the harm in that?

"Time!" I called.

The beer can I held was immediately snatched away from my hand, Yamato guzzling down its contents. Not that I could blame him. Finished, he simply glared at me as Taichi hung back and whispered an awed "dude".

There was an evil glint in Yamato's eyes as he crossed his arms tightly over his chest. "This is for all the girls, since you seemed to enjoy that so much. One, you can have a three-way French kiss for _ten_ minutes; two, you can all karaoke naked; or three, Maelyn, by herself, can march over to the party my little brother's throwing and steal away Daisuke's innocence." 

That was evil. I looked to Sora and Mimi for support, but the two giggling girls seemed drunk enough to do anything. There was no way I'd ever fuck the bubble brained Daisuke Motimya, that was a given. Now it was either singing in the nude or the same punishment for what I had put Yamato through.

Scowling, I stormed up to my enemy and stared up into his mocking eyes. I was going to prove to him that I was stronger, that I could do this better than he ever could. 

"You're on, blondie," I hissed. For good measure, I stomped on his foot before making way to the sofa and the two drunken girls.

Fortunately, they went for each other first and I only had to watch uncomfortably. But my turn came as stray lips met mine, as a beer soaked tongue groped around my mouth. It wasn't so bad I suppose, not much different from kissing a boy other than the psychological effect of knowing it was another girl. I shrugged, it wouldn't be so difficult, and went with the flow of things. Yamato would be proven wrong and no one would be any the wiser. But then they started to get frisky, pawing at one another and at me. I began squirming; praying that the time was soon up and I could escape before it was carried too far. Of course, Yamato could always cruelly extend the time, just to take joy in watching me suffer. Buttons slid out of their holes as my bare skin was roughly fondled.

"Time!" I never thought I'd be so happy to hear Yamato's voice as I pulled myself from the tangle of female flesh. Buttoning up my blouse, I stared Yamato down, daring him to challenge my courage now. He didn't dare, only nodded in slight respect and help me shoo the two trysting friends upstairs and out of view.

When they were gone, I turned toward Izzy, who was grinning, in a drunken stupor. "Umm . . . Izzy you can . . ." My mind was still a ball, of confusion from the disgusting deed I had just done. I looked to the other boys for help.

"You can go upstairs and join the girls," Taichi chimed in.

Without waiting to hear his other choices, Izzy, the boy genius, bolted up the wooden stairs to join the orgy in my living room. Sighing, I turned to a flushed Jyou. "I suppose you can ask someone for him."

"M-me?" Everything that had transpired must have frightened the 19-year-old pansy boy beyond anything he had ever experienced. "Umm . . . Maelyn, you can . . ."

Taichi felt it appropriate to butt-in again. "You can give me a hickey, somewhere unpleasant; go upstairs and play referee to the wrestling match going on;" He paused, figuring it was his turn to be unnecessarily wicked. "Or you can make out with Yamato for _twenty _minutes, and you have to at least hit second base."

I felt bile rise up in my throat as I looked doubtfully at my archenemy. I was sure he felt the same, but the prospects of pleasuring Taichi or being a part of the horrors in my living room weren't much brighter. I slowly approached the tall, blonde young man, my nose turned up in disgust. His expression was the same, but he could empathize with my choice.

"You owe me big for this, bitch girl," he muttered as he slid his strong arms around my waist. "You don't know how lucky you are."

"Don't flatter yourself," I hissed back, cursing the fact I had every invented this stupid game as our lips hesitantly met. 

A million tiny fires lit themselves in my body as we touched, his tongue gently probing around my mouth. Despite every scream of my rational mind, I enjoyed his touched and pressed closer against him. My hands tangled in his hair, the long silken softness running between my fingers. He seemed equally entranced, his kiss leaving my lips, trailing excruciatingly slow over my neck and his hands exploring my body. At some point we had sank down to the sofa, him atop me and my hands softly caressing the smooth skin of his muscled chest. Twenty minutes had surely gone by and I knew Jyou and Taichi had been resigned to go upstairs and leave us in peace. I hardly cared.

I would have never expected to fall for him in those long moments, as our touching became much more intimate and his kisses somewhere more private. But I had, I had felt the true oneness of our souls, found that we were the same, that only our differences had complimented and completed each other. He expressed that in his slowly, gentle movements, the soft sounds that escaped his lips. A single tear slid down his cheek as he rocked into me. He knew it too.

I can't recall if there was ever a moment when we were apart after that. But I do remember the shocked expressions on our friends' faces the next morning after they had recovered from their hangovers. No one had expected the worst of enemies to become the greatest lovers.


End file.
